


Boy Next Door

by seathetomarch



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub relationship, Humiliation, I'm not good at tagging so just read it, M/M, it's good just ask my friends, josh is 23, this fic is kinky af, underage (Tyler is 17)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathetomarch/pseuds/seathetomarch
Summary: Josh is a rich, lonely business man. Tyler is a horny teen who's asked to watch Josh's house for a few weeks. In due time the two discover mutual feelings and wants and Tyler is introduced into the world of bdsm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so go easy on me. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated

Josh was never a cocky person, but he was proud of what he had and the things he did to earn it. That's why he subtly let his family know that he would be moving far from Ohio to sunny, expensive California. Josh was lucky enough to come from money, but he never wanted to be dependent on his family forever. He worked his ass off for many years starting his own company selling music equipment and he lived quite a lavish life, just him and his dog. The six bedroom, four and a half bath home was way more than what he would ever need but Josh always lived by the motto "you only live once" so he didn't mind splurging. The neighborhood was nice enough with homes just as big as his and families who didn't care to associate with their neighbors. Josh didn't mind this, he liked being on his own. The only thing bad about snobby neighbors was finding somebody to watch his house for two weeks while he went to several states to sign off on his new stores. He sat on his too big porch, watching his neighbors go in and out, never stopping what they were doing to say hello. Until a nice older lady went to get her mail, turned and smiled and waved at Josh before going back in. He thought that home would be the perfect one to ask about watching his house, but it could wait until tomorrow. Josh took care of his and his dogs nightly routine before heading to his bedroom to watch tv and fall asleep. As he was closing his curtains, he couldn't help but notice that he could see directly into his neighbors home, it looked as if this particular room was that of a messy teenager. His mind was wandering when he saw a young boy walk into the room and throw some clothes and a towel onto the ground. The boy grabbed his phone and flopped down onto his bed, mindlessly scrolling from what Josh could tell. He thought the boy was cute, hot even. He continued watching when he noticed the boy begin to pull off his shirt and shorts. Josh got red in the face and knew he should quit looking, but the tattoos on his chest and arms were intriguing to Josh, he liked the way they moved on his thin torso as the boy sluggishly rubbed a hand across his tightening boxers and glided the other across a smooth chest. Josh was a tomato in the face by now and decided he shouldn't look anymore. So he closed his curtains and willed his aching boner to go down so he could sleep. He fell asleep thinking about a pretty boy next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh awoke to the sun peeking through his curtains and an energetic Pilot licking his face. "Alright alright Pi, we can go outside!" He walked down the stairs and stepped outside with Pilot, she ran around the fenced in backyard and did her business. Josh looked up to the sky while stretching. He peeked at his neighbors house and saw the same young boy from last night, out on his back porch smoking a cigarette. Disgusting habit, Josh thought. Pilot was done and had begun getting curious, looking as if she would jump in the pool. "Come on Pipi, lets go eat breakfast, girl!" he called out and the dog raced toward him. Josh saw in the corner of his eye that the boy looked toward him and did a double take. Josh fed the dog and ate his own breakfast. He showered and got ready for the day, he thought of maybe bringing a gift to the neighbors to bribe them to watch the house, but he thought that would be too much. He told Pilot to be good and gave her a bone to keep her occupied, she was very needy. He walked out his front door and didn't take time to lock it, if anyone broke in, Pilot would rip them to shreds. He walked down his driveway and down a few yards to his neighbors house. Taking a deep breath in, he rang the doorbell and waited. Not ten seconds later, the nice older lady from last night answered with a smile. "Hello, I'm Kelly, what can I do for you?" Josh shook her hand while speaking, "my name's Josh and I just moved in about a month ago. I have to leave on business for two weeks and was wondering if you would be kind enough to watch my dog and my home while I'm gone? I would be happy to pay you." Kelly considered the idea for a moment, "unfortunately I work long hours and I wouldn't be able to, however I have a son who I think would be happy to, especially if he'll be getting payed for it, I'll go get him right now!" Josh gulped and visibly tensed at the idea of the hot boy watching his house. He didn't have much time to panic to himself because at that moment, the door opened again and Kelly was standing with the pretty boy next door. "Feel free to talk details boys, I'll head back inside." The boy looked Josh up and down and made a face that Josh couldn't describe. He nodded his head over to some chairs on the porch and Josh followed behind him while taking a seat. "My names Tyler, what's yours?" "I'm Josh, Josh Dun." Before Tyler spoke again, he took in the mans features. Bright purple hair, 0 gauges, and a beautiful sleeve painting one of his massive arms. His eyes were small and squinty but they were the prettiest eyes Tyler had ever seen. Tyler cleared his throat and spoke again. "Well Josh, I hear you want me to look after your house?" "Well--I mean-uh it wasn't specifically you that I wanted but your mom offered so I-" "chill bro, I'll do it. But first, how long and how much do I get payed?" Josh gave a slight smile, "well I'll be gone for two weeks starting tomorrow, I'll need you to water my plants, get my mail and watch my dog for me. She's a sweetie, she's a blue heeler/pit bull mix but she's only a year old so she's not that big. Anyway I'll pay you twenty dollars a day, if that sounds reasonable." Tyler raised his eyebrows at the price mentioned. "Dude, you've got yourself a deal, I wanna see the dog first though." "Sure thing, we can head over there right now if you like." "Let me go ask my mom first and get my shoes." Josh waited at the end of the street for Tyler to walk out. Tyler came down and the two walked together to Josh's house. Josh opened the door and Pilot jumped and whined at the stranger in the house. Tyler laughed the absolute cutest laugh with a big grin on his face. He instantly fell in love with the dog. At that same moment, Josh swore he fell in love with the boy. "Oh my god, Josh what's her name?" "Her name is Pilot, I told you she's a sweetie." Josh was right, Tyler thought. She had tan fur and big brown eyes, one of her ears stuck up and the other was floppy. She was perfectly imperfect and Tyler had never loved a dog more. Tyler and Josh discussed a few more details and Josh gave Tyler a key to his home and they exchanged phone numbers for emergencies. Tyler told Josh that he didn't mind staying there the whole time with Pilot, he could sleep in a guest room and Josh agreed. Tyler gave Pilot a kiss on the nose before he stepped toward the door. "One more thing, Tyler. No smoking in my house, it's a bad habit. Plus it'll ruin your teeth and you've got such a pretty smile, I wouldn't want you to have to hide it." Tyler blushed crimson and nodded shyly before twisting the handle on the front door. He wasn't sure if the blush was because he got caught smoking or if it was the compliment Josh had given him, he shrugged it off. Tyler left the house with a smile on his face, he was gonna make two hundred and eighty bucks just for taking care of a dog and a few plants. Plus he met a cool new neighbor and a friend. Tyler went to bed that night thinking of a pretty boy next door.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler woke up at five am to get ready to house and dogsit for the cute neighbor. He showered, ate, and packed a bag to stay for a few nights. Josh texted him that he would be leaving in ten minutes right as Tyler was leaving his own home. He knocked on Josh's door and the bright haired man answered immediately. Tyler was interrupted in the middle of saying hello when Pilot pushed through Josh and tackled Tyler to the ground. This caused Tyler to laugh his angelic laugh and Josh hid a blush and a smile. Josh pulled Tyler up with one arm and took note of how light Tyler was. "Like I said, I'm leaving right about now so I'm gonna go grab my bags." With that, Tyler took his own bags and placed them in the foyer, he and Pilot walked to the living area and they both sat down on the huge sectional. They heard fumbling from the stairs and moments later Josh was standing by the door with three suitcases. "He must be strong as hell to carry all that in one trip." Tyler thought to himself. Tyler got up and said his goodbyes to Josh, promising numerous times to take great care of Pilot or "my baby girl" as Josh called her. Josh walked himself and his bags out of the house and drove slowly out of the neighborhood. Tyler sighed and went back to the couch, scrolling through Instagram and making faces at the half naked pictures the girls at his school always posted. He couldn't lie, his mind started wandering to the man with big muscles and a perfect smile. Tyler shouldn't think like he was but he wanted nothing more than to get that man in bed and see how much he could do with those muscles. His thoughts were interrupted by a scratching noise coming from the kitchen, Pilot wanted outside and so he let her out and stepped onto the back porch as well. He looked to his left and noticed how weird it was to see his house from a neighbors view. Minutes later he walked back in and carried his bag up the stairs. He walked to the last door on the left and opened it. It looked like it was Josh's bedroom as the bed was unkept and there were dog toys scattered on the floor. He set his bag down and walked in. He noticed everything was put in it's place and the room was tidy. He walked to the big window on the far wall and peeked through the curtains. Tyler felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked into his own bedroom. He never closed his curtains because he liked the warmth that the sun let through. He had no idea just how much Josh has seen of him. Tyler thought that was kind of hot though. He found a spare room and set his bag down. There was really nothing to do in a big empty house so he went swimming in Josh's pool. The day went by slowly but night finally fell. He was already situated in his bed with Pilot on top of him when his phone buzzed. *hey, it's josh! just wanted to know how Pilot is :)*. Tyler cringed at the keyboard smiley face, the man had an iPhone 7 and he couldn't just use an emoji?? *shes wonderful, hasn't given me any problems ☺️* Tyler thought his smiley would subtly let Josh know how creepy his was. *that's good to hear, alright well I'll let you get some sleep, I'll text you tomorrow! <3*. Tyler wasn't sure of what to think of the heart that Josh typed. He didn't want to get his hopes up so he just set his phone down and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep thinking about the pretty boy next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this ch was shorter but the next few will be really good I promise ;))


	4. Chapter 4

The next four days passed uneventfully. Tyler spent time with Pilot, watered some cute little plants on Josh's windowsills throughout his house and collected a now decent pile of mail. He stopped by his own home a few times to get more clothes and check in with his parents. He spent the past few days in the pool and watching Netflix with Pilot. Josh always texted Tyler at night, between nine and ten to check up on things. Tyler thought to himself that between nine and ten was his favorite hour of every day. He wouldn't tell that to Josh. It didn't seem as if he was on the fifth day of housesitting already, but he wasn't complaining. Nine more days before Josh comes home. Tyler showered and brushed his teeth. He found Pilot and they both got in bed. It was around a quarter 'till nine when Pilot decided to sleep on the floor and it was at that moment that Tyler realized he hadn't jerked off in well, five days. He needed to change that. He thanked the heavens that he brought his laptop today and that it was charged. He checked the time and told himself that he didn't need to worry, he would hear his phone buzz when Josh texted. He found some low grade porn and pressed play, he started slow and palmed himself through his boxers. The screen displayed two young men making out on a sofa, clothes forgotten. Tyler couldn't help but imagine being the one on that couch with Josh on top of him. He slipped his boxers off and grabbed himself firmly. He continued his slow movements and admired the sweet moaning from the speaker. He wanted Josh to take him apart to a moaning mess just like that. He sped up his movements slightly and his heart beat did the same. He felt hot all over and knew he was flushed from his cheeks all the way to his perky pink nipples. He let out the smallest sigh, followed by a more meaningful moan. He couldn't wait for Josh to come home. Tyler wasn't sure but he could've sworn he heard a ringing sound. He twitched his brows before suddenly realizing it was phone. "fuck fuck fuck, goddamnit Josh you haven't facetimed this whole time but you choose to now??" Tyler screeched to himself. He pressed pause on the video just as the man was about to push in to the other. He covered his chest in a blanket and pushed his sweaty hair back from his face before answering. "H-hey Josh, how's it going?" Tyler squeaked out. Josh didn't say anything, he stared back at Tyler without moving. "Josh-". "Tyler why do you look like that?" "Like what Josh?" "Like you've been having sex. Don't lie to me." Tyler blushed a deep shade of red and looked toward the bed, anywhere but Josh's piercing stare. "That's naughty Tyler. Tell me what you're jerking off to." Tyler stared at Josh like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I- I wasn't doing it to anything." "Tyler, didn't I tell you not to lie?" Tyler tensed, he didn't know Josh could be so intimidating. "I was watching porn..." Tyler said quietly. Josh still heard it though, "yeah, what was it Ty?" Tyler closed his eyes and said slowly, "it's two- it's two guys." Tyler was mortified. Tyler peeked his eyes opened and noticed that Josh's pupils had grown huge and he had his bottom lip pulled between his pretty white teeth. "You like guys, Tyler? Have you ever been fucked like in the video you're watching?" Tyler couldn't help but notice his dick twitch at the question. "I like guys, but no I've never been fucked. I want to be though..." Tyler's voice was high and his cheeks were so so visibly red. "I'm very happy to hear that Tyler. I can't wait to get back." Tyler noticed that Josh had switched his phone from his right hand to his left and his right arm was moving slightly. Tyler moaned the slightest because he knew Josh was touching himself, touching himself to Tyler. "I want you to moan like that under me baby boy. Would you want that?" "Yes, yes Josh I would" Josh tilted his head back while the jingling of a belt being removed could be heard. "What would you think about calling me daddy?" Tyler swallowed hard. How the fuck didn't he know Josh was such a freak? "I can do that... daddy" Josh groaned while looking back at Tyler. The screen froze for a second before Tyler was met with a dick in his face. Tyler stopped breathing. Josh was huge. Josh was massive. Josh was jerking off to him. "I don't think you could take me all the way Tyler, seeing as you're a virgin" Josh was jerking himself fast, slick sounds could be heard in the background. Tyler moaned louder than he meant to, he wanted Josh. He wanted Josh to fuck him and make him beg for it. "I can do it d-daddy I know I can" The two men were working themselves incredibly fast, breathy moans coming from both. Words long forgotten. Tyler had switched his camera as well so that Josh could watch Tyler and Tyler could watch Josh. They both came almost at the same time, heavy breathing and red cheeks and tired arms. They flipped their cameras back to their faces. "You're incredibly beautiful Tyler. I'm- I'm sorry if that was too much, I don't really know what happened to me..." "hey Josh, don't worry. I loved it... just promise me that when you get back, we can do this for real." "Anything for you Tyler." Tyler said goodbye and josh did too. He set his laptop on the ground and cleaned himself up. Just as Tyler was falling asleep, his phone buzzed. *<3* Tyler smiled big and for once, he didn't think Josh was weird for using a keyboard heart. He sent one back. The two boys fell asleep in post orgasmic bliss, fantasizing about the boy next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a great day for the first smutty chapter of this fic, don't ya think my sinners? ;)))


	5. Chapter 5

Five more days of doing the same boring things in Josh's house passed. Tyler only had to wait four more days before Josh came home, before Josh made good on his promise to Tyler. He knew this wasn't a good idea, Josh had to be at least twenty five and Tyler thought that an eight year age difference was kind of strange. He couldn't bring himself to care enough to stop. It was three pm and him and Pilot were lounging around like every day since Tyler came. He found a cheesy horror movie to watch, but just used it as background noise while he was on his phone. There wasn't much to do, he couldn't go anywhere because of this housesitting business. He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. He must have dozed off for longer than he meant to because he was startled awake by a ringing. Josh was attempting to FaceTime him. He sat up and pushed his hair back, his heart was beating a bit faster and there was the slightest pink tint on his cheeks. They hadn't facetimed since a few nights ago, since this whole thing started between him and Josh. He answered and was met with a happy looking Josh staring back at him. "Hey Ty, how are you?" "I'm doing well, surprised you called me so early actually." "I got a few hours for a break, my first in this whole week and a half. It's exhausting." "Are you too tired to maybe... fool around?" "Tyler are you suggesting what I think you are?" "Maybe I am." Josh closed his eyes for a brief moment and exhaled loudly. "Ok Ty, I want you to walk upstairs and go into my bedroom. It's the last door on the left, there's a full length mirror in there as well as one above the bed." Tyler blushed harder because he's already been in Josh's room, but he wouldn't tell Josh that. "Ok I will." With that, Tyler headed toward the stairs and up them. His legs were shaking from excitement so he made sure to walk slowly. He walked all the way down the hall to the door that Josh that had told him. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Well I'm here, what should I do?" "I want you to walk over to the mirror and strip yourself in front of it, slowly so that I can see everything." Tyler walked across the room and stood in front of the designated mirror. He first toed off his small shoes, floral vans. He pulled his socks off next. Josh stared right back at Tyler, pupils dark and breathing heavy. He didn't say a word. Tyler fumbled with the button and the zipper on his jeans next, he never realized how hard it was to take clothes off using one hand. He shimmied his too tight jeans down and eventually kicked them off next to his shoes. The last piece of clothing was the hardest, he kept switching hands and moving his body in funny ways to remove his shirt, he got it off though. All while Josh watched silently. Tyler stood in the mirror, his boxers being the only thing covering his swelling dick. He looked at Josh, waiting for his next instruction. Josh turned his camera around to show that he too was fumbling with his jeans. Tyler watched and rubbed himself through his boxers. Josh finally pulled his jeans down enough to rub his cock at the same speed that he saw Tyler doing it. Tyler was brought out of his thought when he heard Josh talking. "You are so beautiful Tyler, I hope you know that. There are so many things I want to do to you when I get back home... but we need to have a talk first. It's nothing bad, but it has to be done before we continue with this." Tyler furrowed his brows but shrugged and told Josh he didn't mind. As he said that to Josh, he thought to himself that they could talk about whatever Josh wants, as long as he gets to feel everything about Josh, as long as he gets to feel Josh inside of him. Josh pulled his semi hard cock from his boxers and watched as Tyler did the same. Tyler was getting off on watching Josh getting off to him. Josh was getting off on watching Tyler's beautiful body in the mirror. They weren't saying words to each other, but they were receiving moans and groans and sighs back and forth. They both were lost in the euphoric feelings they were getting so neither of them heard the stomping through Josh's house. Within seconds, Tyler was being knocked on his ass and he was groaning through the speaker. Josh stopped his movements to see if Tyler was ok. On Josh's end, he could see Tyler laying flat on the floor, Pilot hovering over him and licking his face. Josh burst out laughing with tears in his eyes. Pilot of anything was what interrupted their intimate moment. Tyler pushed her off of him and zipped himself back up. There was no way he was in the mood anymore. Tyler picked himself and his phone up and stared angrily at Josh's tear streamed face. "It was not funny, Josh, that actually really hurt." "I'm sorry Ty but that was gold, she's a sweetie but I guess if she really wants to, she can knock a guy down easily." Tyler rubbed his sore ass and back and trudged back down the stairs to glare at Pilot, happily chewing on a toy. Josh told Tyler that he should probably go get some lunch and get organized for his next meeting. They said their goodbyes and Tyler was left yet again to doing nothing. Once night fell, Tyler got his usual *<3* from Josh, he would smile and send one right back. He dreamed about the things the pretty boy next door would do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my best friend wanted a cock block caused by pilot and so I wrote it, the next few chapters are ;))))) (spicy)


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler was ecstatic. It had been an agonizing two weeks waiting for Josh to come home and today was finally the last. Tyler woke up at seven am with Pilot. He did his morning routine of taking care of Pilot, eating breakfast, and showering. He took an extra fifteen minutes to groom himself in case he and Josh decided to get busy. After his routine, he checked the time on his phone and saw that it was '9:25 am'. Josh was supposed to be pulling up in less than two hours. Tyler busied himself with playing with Pilot and checking social media. He was nervous, he had no idea if Josh was going to want to keep his promise or just kick him out completely. That's when he got an idea. He walked to his designated room and opened his suitcase. He found his tightest pair of jeans, black with holes running up the legs. He picked a loose tank top to go with them, one with holes all the way down his torso. He knew Josh wouldn't keep his eyes off of him in this. Tan, smooth skin on display all for Josh. He pondered for a moment. Tyler didn't mind experimenting, that's why he casually walked into Victoria's Secret one day and picked out a pair of lacy white panties. They were soft and showed off his cute little bottom, Tyler beamed when he put them on for the first time and he was beaming now, he hoped Josh would like his panties as much as he did. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and tussled his hair in the mirror. He washed his face for the second time today and popped a piece of mint gum in his mouth. He walked back down the stairs, relishing in the feeling of silk on his skin. He checked the time again, '10:47 am'. In less then twenty minutes, Josh would arrive. Tyler tried his best to steady his nerves and his heartbeat. He put on 'The Office' and focused as best he could. Fourteen minutes later, (Tyler of course was counting), Josh's car pulled up and the purple haired beauty stepped out. Tyler walked Pilot out the back door so that she wasn't in the way. He watched from the window as Josh pulled his bags and other belongings from the car. He grabbed them all and headed toward the front door. Tyler beat him there, opened the door and smiled at Josh. Josh grinned right back and they looked each other in the eyes for a solid 10 seconds. Once he finally met Tyler at the door, Josh leaned in and gave Tyler the quickest peck on his lips. "Nice outfit." was all he said before he moved past Tyler and carried his belongings up the stairs. Tyler was hot all over and was red in the face. He closed the front door and silently followed Josh up the stairs. He peeked into Josh's room just as he was placing his clothes in drawers and toiletries in the bathroom. He walked in slowly and sat himself on Josh's bed. As Josh walked out of the bathroom, he noticed Tyler. "I guess you've made yourself at home, huh Ty?" "Quit with the small talk, Josh. Are we going to talk about us?" Josh hummed to himself and continued unpacking. "What would you like to talk about?" "Well... did you really mean everything you said? Do you... do you really want me?" Tyler's voice was squeaky and he was sweating from nervousness. He had been keeping his eyes trained on the pattern on Josh's bed spread, but he looked up after speaking to see Josh's eyes trained on him. "Do you think I would lie Tyler?" "No Josh." Tyler hesitated. "Let's make it clear that I meant every word I said. I will do everything I please to you, as long as you accept." Tyler's heart was beating too fast, he shook his head yes, he couldn't form words. Josh watched Tyler as he became extremely nervous. He slowly made his way to Tyler. He grabbed Tyler's thighs and turned him to face him, legs now hanging off the side of the bed. He moved in slowly, whispering his next words. "You see Tyler, it takes much more than a nod for me to understand you. When I'm talking to you, I expect a verbal response. If you can't do that, you will be punished. Understood?" Josh pulled back to look Tyler in the eyes. Tyler let out in the smallest voice, " yes... daddy i understand." Josh smirked, gave a Tyler a tiny kiss and went back to unpacking his things. Tyler gulped. Just how fucked up was the pretty boy next door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished ch 8, they gonna fucc in ch 9-- love u guys


	7. Chapter 7

"So Josh, when are you gonna fuck me?" Josh looked up from his unpacking and stared at Tyler. "It's not that easy Tyler. We have things to discuss, rules and what not." Tyler groaned and flopped backward onto the bed. "Rules? Why does there have to be rules? You want me and I want you, so let's do it. C'mon Josh you said you would." "Trust me Tyler, if I was able to, I would have you ass up and face down on that bed, makin you beg and scream for me. However, I'm not your typical lay." Tyler's cheeks were red, he swallowed audibly. "So then what are you?" "Tyler are you familiar with a dom/sub relationship?" "Well-- yeah I've heard about them. Why? Is that what you are? A dom?" "Yes Tyler, I'm a dominant and I don't sleep with just anyone. I sleep with my submissives. But it's-- it's more than just sex, it's a lifestyle. There are rules in and outside of the bedroom for both me and my subs. I would take care of you during sex and every minute that we spend time together. You're so young, I didn't think you would want to do this. If you're interested though, we need to have a long talk and discuss the rules and guidelines of this relationship." Tyler sat still for a moment and picked at a stray thread in the comforter. "So you want to hurt me? Like take advantage of me?" Josh put his things down and walked over to Tyler. "No, that's not at all how this works. Sex is not a form of punishment. I would only hurt you if you disobey my rules, but punishment can be pleasurable too. I don't take advantage of you either. We set boundaries that you're comfortable with and you choose what punishments you want, I give and you receive. This is a relationship that both a dom and a sub need, it should be pleasurable for both of us." "So when should we have this talk?" "You mean you're interested?" The two boys were both blushing the slightest bit. "Yeah, I wanna know more." "Alright, come over tomorrow at eleven. Tell your parents I need help with Pilot or something. We can discuss everything then." "Ok, I will. I should get going now Josh." Josh walked Tyler down the stairs with Pilot racing in front of them and walked him out the door. His heart was in his throat, he was actually going to dominate Tyler. He couldn't believe it. He allowed himself to calm down for a few moments before sitting at his desk in his bedroom. He needed to prepare all of the paperwork for both him and Tyler. This was going to be perfect. Tyler strolled home and made his way to the bathroom. He showered all while thinking about what Josh wanted from him. He had never been with a man, he didn't know how being a submissive would work but he would do anything to get Josh in bed. He felt himself getting harder and tried to will it away, it wasn't working. He finished his shower and walked to his bedroom. His room was messy with clothes on the floor and books and other miscellaneous items thrown about. He thought that another outfit on the floor wouldn't hurt. He pulled on some clean boxers and was headed toward his closet when he got another genius idea. Josh was typing at his desk in his bedroom, from what Tyler could see. He waited about ten minutes before he saw Josh stand and fidget with whatever he was working on. Josh walked out of his bedroom and Tyler thought it was the perfect time to put his plan to work. He pulled out his earbuds and plugged them into his laptop, he found a low quality porno and clicked play. He propped his head up on two pillows and laid down. He removed his boxers and gripped himself firmly. He glanced into Josh's room and noticed he was back in it, standing at his desk this time. Tyler got faster with his movements and closed his eyes. He lost himself in the sounds from the video. There was kissing and slick sounds and dirty talk from one of the men. He was gonna cum soon and he knew it. He gripped his pillow with one hand and continued his movements in the other. He was really close. He was brought out of his climatic state when he heard his phone ringing. He cursed to himself and picked it up, still jerking himself slowly. It was Josh calling. He answered with a smirk, his plan worked. "Are you doing this to me on purpose Tyler?" "Hmm.. doing what Josh?" Tyler's voice was raspy and breathy. It didn't go unnoticed to Josh. "Do you want me to see you like this? Are you tryna get me hard? Huh Ty? Cuz it's workin" "good to know Josh, you look ready to explode." The two boys were making eye contact, Tyler sped up his movements. Josh pulled his cock from his pants and began stroking himself with Tyler. "You look close Ty, are you?" "unh very" Tyler was a moaning mess and was so so close. His eyes were closed and he almost forgot he was on the phone with Josh. "Come for me princess." Tyler came right then, moaning softly and breathing heavy. "If that's what you're like in bed, needy and moaning then I can't wait to get you over here. Fuck Ty you're so pretty. See ya tomorrow." Tyler looked over to his window in time to see that Josh had just shut his curtains. He sighed and cleaned himself up. He couldn't believe he just came to Josh calling him princess. He was excited to see what Josh would do when they were together. Sleep came easily to both boys after the orgasms they had. They dreamt about the possibility of what could happen with the boy next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is josh dun an alien? probably so


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler woke up feeling... disassociated. He didn't particularly feel sad but he didn't feel as excited as he should have for his discussion with Josh today. He checked his phone and decided to get out of bed. He went to his closet to pick an outfit, as he was reaching for his favorite pair of skinny jeans, he hesitated. He didn't really feel like wearing jeans today. He thought for a moment and decided to pull on his favorite leggings. They were black with white tribal print throughout. They fit him almost too snug, hugging his ass and his crotch. He started to feel more excited to see Josh. He pulled on a loose t shirt and his floral vans. He didn't mind not matching that much. He fluffed his hair and brushed his teeth before going down to the kitchen. He made a bowl of yogurt with banana, his favorite breakfast. He wasn't sure if he needed to bring anything to Josh's so he just grabbed his phone and made his way over there. It was 10:45 in the morning, about fifteen minutes earlier than what Josh had planned. He made his way to the front door and knocked. Ten seconds later Josh appeared. "Tyler? You know you aren't supposed to be here for fifteen or so minutes, why are you here?" "I just thought that I'd come by ear--" "Tyler, I said eleven. It's not eleven, come back when it is." With that, Josh shut the door in Tyler's face. Tyler was red in the face, he didn't know if this is what Josh meant by humiliated but he sure was right now. He walked back to his own home and played on his ukulele to pass the time. He wondered if Josh felt bad about shutting him out. He probably didn't but Tyler wished he did. He didn't really understand how fifteen minutes was a big deal but he guessed it was this whole dom thing about Josh. He checked his phone, 10:58. He made the same walk back to Josh's house. When he rang the doorbell this time it was exactly 11. Josh opened with a smile, "hello Tyler, it's good to see you." Tyler furrowed his brows, was Josh going to act like he didn't shut Tyler out? "Uh-hey Josh." Josh stepped out of the way and motioned for Tyler to come in. The two walked to the kitchen, Josh stared at Tyler's ass the whole time but he wouldn't say that to Tyler. "Would you like something to drink before we get started?" "Uh-just water would be fine, thank you." Josh got him a bottle from the fridge and opened it before handing it to Tyler. "You're welcome." Tyler thought it was a bit strange but he didn't say anything. "Alright, well I guess we can just jump right into it. I need you to tell me if you're still completely ok with this Tyler. "I'm ok with this Josh." Tyler gave a small smirk to show Josh that he was. "Here, I printed us both copies of the documents to read together." Josh slid him a hefty stack of papers, hole punched and slipped neatly into a small 3 ring binder. Josh opened his document and so Tyler did the same. The title page read 'Josh Dun and client- rules and other'. There was a blank space toward the bottom of the page. "Tyler I need you to sign your name there, it's for purposes of knowing that it was in fact you who read and marked that document." Tyler grabbed the pen from Josh's hand and signed, Josh took his other pen and signed his name on his document as well. "Turn the page Tyler." They both turned their pages and Josh read aloud," these are the chapters essentially. I'll read them in order for you, '1) dominant/submissive and BDSM terms and definitions, 2) verbal commands(dom), safe words(dom/sub), pet names(dom/sub), 3) actions carried out by the sub per the doms request(not associated with or during sex), 4) actions carried out by the sub per the doms request(associated with and during sex), 5) actions carried out by the dom per the subs pre approval (i.e. in this document)(not associated with or during sex), 6) actions carried out by the dom per the subs pre approval(associated with and during sex), 7) foreign objects used on or by the sub per the doms request(associated with and during sex), 8)punishment endured by the sub, administered by the dom per the subs pre approval(both during and not during sex), 9)aftercare endured by the sub, administered by the dom per the subs pre approval  
\------  
**keep in mind that actions, words, punishments, scenes, and aftercare administered or endured by the dom and the sub will be pre approved in this document. Therefore, no miscommunication or unwanted actions/words will be put on the dom or the sub that can cause mental and/or physical harm to both partners.'" Josh took a deep breath and looked over to Tyler after reading. "Do you agree with what I've just read to you? Do you understand that these are all of the guidelines we must discuss today?" Tyler slowly turned his head to Josh, "yeah Josh I agree" "alright, would you please sign your name on this page?" Tyler did. They went through the document piece by piece, Tyler scratched things that he wasn't comfortable with or that he wasn't comfortable with Josh doing. He signed page after page and Josh did too. Surprisingly to Josh, Tyler was willingly to try many things when he thought he wouldn't. He didn't scratch out vulgar name calling in 'ch 2', soft humiliating request by the dom during and not during sex in 'ch 3 & 4', whips and nipple clamps among others in 'ch 7', spanking, time in the corner, or sleeping in his own room and not with the dom in 'ch 9' and Josh surely didn't think Tyler would be up for all of it. They finished combing through the document and had signed all of the pages. During the whole process, the two didn't look at each other, just spoke while reading and answering. They both turned their heads up and looked at each other. Josh gave a small smile. Tyler gave one back. "Now that we have that done, I would like to set up our first appointment. I'm free this Saturday if that works for you." Tyler thought for a moment, "yeah, yeah I'll be free" "I expect you here at 11am, not earlier or later, do not bring anything with you, not even your phone. Wear comfortable clothes, perhaps like what you're wearing... cute by the way. You need to eat a good breakfast before you come, you need your strength. There is a key under my mat. When you come tomorrow and every appointment, I want you to come into the house and go to the bedroom across the hall from mine. I want you to strip and sit and then wait for me to join you. That's how I want to find you for every appointment. Do I make myself clear?" Tyler was trying desperately to remember all of the rules that Josh had just given him but he shook his head anyway, "yes Josh I understand." Josh smiled. "Very good Tyler, you can see yourself out now. Tomorrow at 11, don't let me down on your first day. And Tyler, one more thing. You aren't to touch yourself or get yourself off unless we are together and trust me I'll know. You can't pull what you did to me yesterday anymore." "I promise I won't Josh." Tyler gulped at Josh's last comment. Tyler walked back to his house and showered to relieve his stress. He spent the rest of the day imagining what kind of things would happen between him and Josh. He was getting fairly hard but he remembered that he couldn't get off without Josh. He went to bed, hard and aching, dreaming naughty dreams of the boy next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they fucc next-- senior year starts Monday so these updates MAY be slower starting then, I will post 9 on Monday and I'll try my best to write as fast possible but school comes first. I will not abandon this fic, I just need more time to complete/proof read/edit chapters. Thank you so much for sticking around- kudos and comments are highly appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day. Tyler was going to lose his virginity. He was going to lose his virginity to an older man. He was going to lose his virginity to a dominant. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. To say he was excited would be an understatement. He got up and showered and completed his morning routine as usual. He went downstairs and made himself pancakes and bacon, he wanted to be good for Josh. He drank some orange juice and tried his hardest to settle his nerves. He walked back to his room and opened his closet. Josh wants him in something comfortable. He chooses some women's athletic shorts, they were baby blue with yellow and white accents. He paired it with a soft skin hugging t shirt with blue vans to match. All of this on top of his silk white panties. Josh hadn't seen them before but he would today. He wanted to be good for Josh. He tried to make himself pretty by fluffing his hair and putting on a tad bit of glossy lip balm. He spritzed some perfume on his wrists and neck. He checked his phone one last time and the clock read '10:53' how convenient. He put his phone down and made sure everything was in order. As he was about to walk out of the room, he glanced in his mirror. He lowered his head and gave a silent prayer that he wouldn't mess up, he wanted this to be good for him and Josh. He wanted to be good for Josh. What Tyler didn't know is that Josh had walked into his bedroom at that moment and saw Tyler's stance in the mirror. Tyler didn't know that Josh was just as nervous as he was. Josh gave a silent prayer that Tyler would be ok in all of this. Tyler walked out of his house and made his way to Josh's. He was about to knock when he remembered the rule. Pulling up the door mat, he found a silver key. It went into the lock as if it was the easiest thing in the world, Tyler sometimes wishes he had a life that easy. He opened the door and placed the key back under the mat, until it was needed again. He locked the door back and as silently as he could manage, he slipped up the stairs. He opened up his designated room and cracked the door shut. He looked around, there was a king size bed with pillows and comforters that made the bed look even bigger. There was one big arm chair in a corner next to the bed. There were two nightstands devoid of anything but a lamp on each. A bookshelf with minimal ornaments and a chest of drawers completed the room. It was simple, it was beautiful, Tyler thought it looked like home. He walked to the chair and began to undress. His shoes and socks first, his shirt and shorts next. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to remove his underwear. He decided it would be best. Once all of his clothes were off, he folded them and placed them neatly on the chair with his shoes under it. He wanted to be good for Josh. After that he climbed onto the bed, and sat on his legs with his hands holding his knees. Now he waits. It could have been seconds or years that he was waiting, he had no idea. He was too busy struggling to silence his thoughts. His heart stopped when he heard the door creak open. He looked straight into Josh's eyes. Josh had a look of lust, of power, of want in his eyes. Tyler had a look of anxiousness, vulnerability, and want in his. Josh walked into the room and closed and locked the door. He walked to the chair toed his own fancy shoes off, or that's what Tyler called them. He removed his socks, undid his tie, and opened the top button on his shirt. He placed his clothes just as neatly as Tyler did. He then walked around the bed, opened a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and one single condom. Tyler's eyes became huge, the wrapper was golden. The condom was a magnum. Tyler became even further anxious and excited all at once. Josh placed the two items on the nightstand gently. Tyler thought Josh was finally done and they could get on with it but no, Josh walked across the room again and pulled the curtains to. The room became significantly darker. After all of this, Josh walked to the foot of the bed and stood. There had been no words exchanged yet. "I'm proud of you baby boy. You have just demonstrated patience, silence, and completed every task I asked of you with no hesitation. You're such a good boy." Tyler breathed heavily once, the heat rising to his face. "You may speak now." "Thank you J-- uh daddy." Tyler hesitated, he wasn't sure if that was the right answer. Josh walked toward Tyler and sat right on the bed in front of him. "You're welcome baby boy." Josh scanned his eyes over Tyler's naked body for the first time. Tyler suddenly felt self conscious. He went to cover himself when Josh grabbed his wrists. "Hey hey baby boy calm down. Look at my eyes. Do not be afraid of this, do not hide yourself from me. You have a gorgeous body and I want you to know that. Especially, do not move if I haven't instructed you to do so." Tyler gulped, "im sorry daddy." He choked out with tears threatening to fall. "baby, can I kiss you?" "Please daddy." Josh lowered Tyler's hands and placed his own on Tyler's face. He leaned in slowly and kissed Tyler lightly on the lips. Tyler barely kissed back. Josh tried again, he kept one hand on Tyler's cheek and moved the other to his torso. He pulled Tyler into him slightly and kissed him again. Tyler let a breath that was teetering on a moan. He kissed back a little more. The two tried to match the others rhythm and soon found one. They were moving against one another, lips slipping onto lips and hints of tongue. They were pieces of a puzzle, only being able to fit one way. That's how Tyler imagined this moment. There was nobody else that Tyler could fit so perfectly with. He needed to be good for Josh. The kiss continued to deepen and Josh's hands were touching Tyler, they were feeling him and memorizing him. Tyler felt looser. He didn't care to have Josh touching his naked body. He encouraged it. "Touch me baby." So he did. Tyler ran both hands in Josh's ridiculous purple curls. He grazed the stubble on his sharp jaw. He pressed flat palms into his firm chest. He rested two hands on the next button on Josh's shirt. He broke the kiss to look into Josh's eyes, pleading to take off his shirt. "Use your words. Don't be afraid to ask me anything." "May I please take off your shirt daddy?" He groaned. "Yes baby boy, you may." So he did. Tyler slowly pulled each button through its paired slit on the opposite side of the fabric. He pulled open the shirt and pushed it down Josh's arms. Josh helped take it off all the way, it was tossed onto the floor. "Daddy may I please touch you?" "You may." Tyler touched every inch of Josh's bare skin, he glided slender fingers across tattoos and nipples, across scars. Every piece of skin felt different. Every piece of skin felt like home. Josh pulled away from Tyler and Tyler poured. "Oh baby boy don't make me wipe that pout off." Josh undid his pants and pulled them off. He then removed his boxers and Tyler physically choked. "Baby, are you ok? Talk to me?" "You're- you're NOT GONNA FIT OH MY--" the rest of Tyler's yelling was muffled by Josh's hand. "Listen baby boy, do not let it scare you, you can do this. Do not yell anymore either." Josh kissed Tyler again before he could say anymore. Eventually Tyler was calm again and was deep in the kiss. Josh lowered Tyler onto his back and he went down easily. "Are you ok baby boy?" "I am." Josh reached over to grab the lube and condom. "Lay still for me, put your hands above your head in whichever position is most comfortable. Don't squirm, don't move your hands or arms." "Ok daddy." Tyler did as told. Josh rolled the bottle of lube in his hands, warming it up. He grabbed Tyler's legs by his ankles and moved them to sit on either side of his hips. Tyler was wide open for josh to see. Tyler loved it. "Close your eyes, don't open them." Tyler did. Josh popped the cap of the lube. Tyler flinched. He poured a dime size onto his index finger and closed the bottle. Tyler let out a sigh when Josh placed his finger over Tyler's hole. He made small circles around the tight ring and allowed the lube to drop downward onto the bed. Tyler was glistening. Josh entered Tyler with one finger slowly. He pumped just one finger in and out of Tyler. He gathered more lube and kept doing this until Tyler was loose enough around the one. Josh uncapped the lube again. Tyler flinched again. He did the same process with his middle finger, just as slowly as he did the first time. When Tyler was able to take that one finger, Josh proceeded to add his index finger as well. Tyler gasped when Josh had two full fingers in him. Tyler hadn't said a word or made a noticeable sound until now. Josh smirked. Josh pumped the two fingers together until Tyler was loose enough to fit them both comfortably. Josh uncapped the lube yet again. Tyler didn't flinch. The process was very slow, Tyler was sure that twenty minutes had passed already. His eyes were still closed when Josh managed to fit his ring finger inside of him along with his first two. Tyler was trembling. Josh scissored these fingers until Tyler was loose enough to fit them all. Not once did Josh brush his prostate. "Open your eyes baby, are you ok?" Tyler stared at Josh, breathing heavy. "I'm ok daddy." Josh grabbed the condom. He tore it open with his teeth. He pulled out the sticky piece of rolled rubber and held it out to Tyler. "Put this on me." Tyler sat up. He gently placed the condom onto the head of Josh's cock. He rolled it down down down until it barely reached the mess of pubes at the base of Josh's cock. Tyler laid back down. Josh poured a nickels amount of lube onto his cock and smeared it with a tight fist. He wiped his hand on the comforter. He leaned down to Tyler and moved his legs to bracket his hips. Josh kissed Tyler sweetly. "Ok?" "Ok daddy." Josh pushed in slowly, he was being as slow as possible. Tyler let out a choked moan. The head of Josh's cock was past the tight ring of muscle, that was always the worst part. Josh continued to push in, every inch or so he pull out just a little and continue. Within a few minutes Tyler was filled completed by Josh. Tyler was so incredibly tight. Josh almost thought he was too tight. Josh gave Tyler another kiss. Josh rocked his hips slowly, careful not to hurt Tyler. Tyler was being good, he hadn't moved his hands. He needed to be good for Josh. Tyler began to relax, his muscles were no longer tensed, he let his mouth fall open and let out a shaky breath every time Josh thrusted in. "Oh baby boy you're doing so good for me." Josh was breathing heavy, he had never been with somebody so small, Tyler was perfect. Josh got faster with his thrusts. Tyler tried to rock with him but Josh pinned his hips down with one arm. It had been a few minutes and Tyler was visibly relaxed, he was enjoying this. So Josh finally angled his hips to rub agains Tyler's prostate. "oh daddy oh my god please!" Tyler was squealing, he wanted Josh to do that over and over. Josh did. Every other thrust Josh was nailing his prostate directly. Tyler was pleading, he was yelling, he was crying, all for Josh. "Daddy I'm close I'm so close please let me let me let me!" Josh stopped his movements. He kissed Tyler. "Baby boy, I need you stay still, don't move your hands ok?" Tyler shook his head. Josh put one hand on Tyler's head, feeling his sweaty hair and kept the other pinned on his hips. "I'm gonna fuck you into this bed, you're gonna cum for me. You aren't gonna move your hands. Ok?" Tyler shook his head again. He was shaking. "What's your safe word baby boy? What did we agree on?" "It's- its peaches" Tyler's voice was rough. "use it if you need to." Josh kissed Tyler, Josh fucked him. Josh fucked him just like he said he would. Tyler was yelling, Tyler was pleading for Josh to stop. He didn't want Josh to stop. There were tear streaks down his face. His face was red, his breathing was heavy. His arms stayed where they were supposed to be. Tyler came. Tyler came with daddy on his lips, pleading over and over. He came to the feeling of Josh inside of him, of Josh above him. He came to the grunts and praises he had received from Josh. Josh came. He came to the feeling of Tyler squeezing around him, too tight, he came to Tyler trembling under him. He came to the words and moans that Tyler sang out to him. Josh kissed him, long and sweet and sinful. Tyler was still crying. He had never had an orgasm caused by another person. It was his favorite feeling. Tyler trembled. Josh continued to kiss him, he kissed him into relaxation, he kissed him until his cries turned to soft sighs. He kissed him until Tyler wasn't squeezing him so hard. Then he pulled out. He sat up and looked at the mess that Tyler was. "I'll be right back, I need to clean you up. Don't move your arms yet." Josh returned with two warm, damp washcloths. He cleaned the sweat, cum, and lube from Tyler and from himself. He then leaned in closer to Tyler and wiped his face with the other cloth. He grabbed Tyler's left arm and brought it to him slowly. He rotated his shoulder, his elbow, his wrist and all of his fingers. He did this for several minutes. Once he thought all of the blood and feeling returned to it, he did the same with his right arm. He kissed Tyler. Tyler was laying still, looking at Josh, breathing normally now. He didn't mind being naked. "Can I get you a drink baby boy?" "juice" is all Tyler could say. So Josh returned with a bottle of apple juice and Tyler sipped slowly. "I want you to nap for me ok? We can sleep here together." "Ok daddy." So they lay there together, both naked, tired, and satiated. Tyler drifted to sleep. Josh could only hope he would wake out of subspace. Josh fell asleep with the pretty boy next door in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's where they fuck for the first time- currently working on ch 10, but I'm now back in school so I have lots to do! --also I meant to tell u guys, pilot is a real dog, she's my 5 month old puppy who is the same as described earlier in the fic! She has a brother here too named simba! Add me on Snapchat @hannahmorris223 to see pi and syms (I know I'm trash for naming her pilot) ok I love you


	10. Chapter 10

Josh woke up to the feeling of something moving beside him. He looked to his left and saw Tyler rubbing eyes and yawning. He didn't say anything, he wanted to see what Tyler would say first. Tyler looked to his right, he looked so cute with his messy hair and still flushed cheeks. "hey josh." Tyler hummed softly. Josh felt a wave of relief, he was sure Tyler wouldn't wake out of subspace. "Hey ty, how're feeling?" "I feel a little sore, but I feel good. Really good actually." "I feel good too. Do you want to eat?" "Yeah I can eat, but could you hand me my clothes please?" Josh smiled and got out of bed, he made his way around it and began picking up Tyler's clothes. That's when he noticed Tyler's panties. "These are cute Tyler. You should wear them every time you come." Tyler blushed. He grabbed the panties from Josh and pulled them up his legs, up onto his hips and then positioned them perfectly over himself. Josh blushed. Tyler grabbed his shorts and shirt and put those on too. "Ok, now we can eat." The pair walked downstairs together, Tyler stopped in the living area to sit with Pilot for a minute. She was wagging her tail and nipping at Tyler playfully, Tyler laughed. He swears Pilot is a human. He then followed josh into the kitchen and sat at the island. Josh was preparing soup and sandwiches, it was 4pm. The two didn't realize how long they had slept. They didn't talk until josh offered Tyler something to drink for the second time that day. "Just water please." They ate in comfortable silence once josh was done cooking. It wasn't until after they ate that Josh spoke up again. "Tyler, I need to know how you feel about what took place today." Tyler stilled for a moment before speaking, "I can't wait until the next appointment. I--I really enjoyed it Josh. I wasn't sure how I would like it but I'm very surprised." Josh smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that. Now, this time was very vanilla to me, I didn't want to do anything too harsh to start. As we continue this, however, our sessions will become more intense. I need to know if you understand that. We will not have a session that light again." Tyler was ready, Tyler needed this. "I understand josh and I'm ready for anything." Josh huffed a small laugh, "we'll see when the time comes then." They talked for a while longer about this and that before Tyler needed to head home. As they were walking to the front door, josh handed Tyler a folded sticky note and a small gift box. "Don't open this until you get home." "Ok josh." So Tyler walked home and wondered what josh had given him. He noticed nobody was home and sighed of relief, he didn't want to have to make up a story on the spot of why he was there so long. He trudged up to his bedroom and flopped on his bed. He checked his phone and spent at least twenty minutes going through all of his missed notifications. He then remembered the note and the box. He picked it up and opened it, it read 'Tuesday- 11am. Same instructions, use what is in the box before you come, no exceptions." Tyler then thought about what was in the box. When he opened it, he felt himself blushing. There was a single blue butt plug, to Tyler it looked huge but really it was a beginners. Next to the plug was a small bottle of lube, the same kind josh had used on Tyler that today. There was a note in the box as well, 'warm yourself up and put this in at 9am, no exceptions." Now Tyler was curious, why would he need this is josh could prep him himself? He put the items under his bed, away from prying eyes. He then showered and spent the rest of his night imagining scenarios with josh in his head while playing video games and checking his phone. He tossed and turned that night, he was anxious and a little nervous for his next meeting with Josh, once he did fall asleep he had suggestive dreams of his boy next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ch s u c k s I'm so sorry


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler hadn't ever used a butt plug. He wasn't really sure how they were supposed to feel. He pulled it from the box and glanced at it for a moment before placing it back in. He then stood up and took off his pants and underwear before sitting on his knees on his bed. He grabbed the lube and laid flat on his back. He laid still for a little while, allowing his body to relax and his muscles to loosen. Then he popped the cap of the lube and squeezed a bit onto his index finger. The lube was cold, but it was manageable, he worked one delicate finger inside of himself until he thought he was ready for another. Tyler always liked the burn of being stretched. He liked feeling full and while he was no where full with two fingers in himself, he was starting to get hard. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch himself but he didn't know if he could wait to see what Josh wanted from him today. He could wait, he just had to be good for Josh. He stretched himself on two fingers until he was loose enough for a third. Then he grabbed the plug again. He lubed it up before slowly easing it inside of himself. The burn always felt good. Once the plug sat snugly inside of him, Tyler cleaned up his mess. He checked his phone '9:48', he had a little over an hour to get ready to see Josh. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and ate breakfast. Then he went to find an outfit. He chose another pair of athletic shorts, black with white patterns throughout. He didn't want to wear anything constricting with the plug in. He then put an old band t shirt with some black vans. As per Josh's request, he also wore the white panties. It was time to leave. He put his phone in his nightstand and preceded down the stairs. It was a bit chilly this morning, especially with what Tyler was wearing. He hopes it will be warm in Josh's house, he doesn't want to be freezing and completely naked. He lifts the doormat and grabs the key, once he unlocks the door he places it back just as he did the first time. He follows every order just as Josh wants. He walks into his designated room, cracks the door, removes his clothes and places them neatly on the chair, sits on his knees on the bed, and waits for Josh. It isn't until he's waiting that the plug shifts and he realizes how full he feels. He only hopes Josh gets him off today. He hears footsteps coming toward the room. He sits up straight and looks toward the door. Josh pushes it open and walks about two feet in. Tyler first notices that Josh is wearing sweatpants and a t shirt. This was definitely new to Tyler but he had to admit that Josh still looked really good. He looks over to the chair and then to Tyler without saying a word. "Come with me baby boy". Tyler wasn't expecting that, was he supposed to put his clothes back on? He looked over to his clothes and then to Josh, asking if he needed them with his eyes. "Leave them here, I want you just like this". So Tyler stood from the bed and was slightly embarrassed to be completely naked walking around Josh. He walked until he was standing in the door frame next to Josh. "You look beautiful, don't be ashamed". So Tyler tried to best to look confident. Josh walked down the stairs with Tyler following behind him. The two walked into the kitchen, "sit down baby". So Tyler sat and winced when the plug moved inside of him. He didn't think Josh noticed, but he did. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" "Uh- coffee would be good, thank you". Josh eyed Tyler, "thank you...what?" "Thank you daddy" Tyler blushed. Josh poured two cups of coffee and set a small glass of milk and a bowl of sugar in front of Tyler before sitting down in front of him. "Fix your coffee". Tyler poured a generous amount of milk and two spoons of sugar into his cup before stirring. Josh sipped his coffee with no milk or sugar. Tyler sipped his drink too. They drank without saying a word until they were both finished. When Josh took his last sip, he looked at Tyler to see that he was done too. "Go wash out your cup really well, dry it, and put it away please." Tyler stood and walked to the sink, he was more comfortable about being naked but still the slightest bit embarrassed. He turned on the water and waited for it to heat up, he poured some soap on a sponge and waited. Once the water was ready, he began cleaning his cup. Once it was clean, he grabbed the drying cloth to dry out the cup. That's when he felt hands on his hips. He stilled and attempted to look behind him, "keep doing what you're doing baby boy". So Tyler finished with the cup and reached into the cabinet above him to put it away. As he did this, Josh snaked a hand down Tyler's body until his fingers rested on the base of the plug. Tyler stilled again. He tried a second time to look behind him, "Keep your eyes forward. Hands on the counter top. Don't talk." So Tyler did just that. "What's your safe word?" "P-peaches" Tyler muttered. "Use it if you need to". Josh eased the plug out of Tyler and set it behind him, Tyler didn't know where, he was doing what Josh asked. Josh pushed his sweatpants out of his way then used his own spit to lube himself up before he bottomed out into Tyler in one push. The sound that Tyler made was unlike anything Josh had heard in his life. It was a shriek of some sort, but whiny and needy. Josh would be ok if that was the only sound he got to hear for the rest of his life. Josh started with a fast pace, he wasn't being gentle in any sense of the word. He was rough, he was relentless, Tyler loved it. He wants Josh to make him wear the plug every day he sees him. He needs more of this. Every thrust caused Tyler to make a high pitched whine, he wasn't embarrassed. Josh put one hand on Tyler's back and put pressure on it, Tyler leaned down until his chest was touching the cold marble. Josh could get deeper this way and so he did. Tyler was whining non stop and Josh was gonna cum too soon because of it. Tyler was panting and trying his best to pull away from Josh. He was so so close already. So Josh slowed to a stop. Tyler grunted. "Listen baby boy, I don't want you to cum this time, I will but you're going to wait. Can you do that for me?" Tyler was shaking but he nodded a yes anyways, anything for Josh. So Josh continued his harsh movements and Tyler tried to think of anything to keep himself from cumming. Josh leaned forward and pressed his chest into Tyler's back. He put his face into Tyler's neck and Tyler welcomed him there, surrounding him. Josh came right after that, grunting slightly and breathing too heavy. Tyler didn't come, Tyler was good. Josh pressed one kiss to Tyler's shoulder before pulling out and placing the plug back in. Tyler wasn't sure exactly what Josh had in mind but he was so ready for it. Josh cleaned himself and Tyler before asking Tyler to join him in the living room. Josh put on some lame movie and put a blanket over himself and Tyler. Josh was satiated, Tyler was not. He only hoped the pretty boy next door would fuck him again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ch sucks, this whole story sucks. Idk where I'm going with it. I was going to make it really good today but I spent the whole day in the hospital and couldn't so now I'm posting this just to have a new ch up- I'm sorry guys


End file.
